Plans
by Kick Caskett
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 5X24 WATERSHED. It wasn't suppose to go this way. He thought his plan was perfect. But then it all just seemed to fall apart. Now Two-Shot :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle :(**

**A/N: Just a little one shot based on spoilers for the season finale, Watershed. My idea on how the episode might end.**

**All mistakes are my own (I wrote this in about half an hour)**

* * *

The day started like any other. They woke up in each other's arms to the sound of Beckett's phone buzzing letting them both know another body had dropped. The sun was shining, and it looked as if could be the perfect day. After that moment of pure bliss it went downhill.

Beckett had left her phone of the bed whilst in the shower. He walked in the room to find a reminder about a job interview with the FBI at 12 today. He didn't know why she never told him.

It was later that afternoon when she called and asked him to meet her at the swing set. The same one where they admitted, in subtext of course, that he will wait until her wall comes tumbling down before they can be other.

She sat down; facing away, and told him about the job offer she received. He was thrilled at first that she was going onto bigger and better things. But of course it was too good to be true. The job was based in DC, but with travel all over the country. She would never have a permanent home for the foreseeable future.

"So what does that mean for us?" He didn't mean for his words to sound so cold, but this conversation was probably going to tear his heart apart.

"I don't know. I don't want to give up on us, but this opportunity is too good to pass on."

"I guess you've made your choice." And with that Castle walked away from the playground. It was better just to walk away now, instead of dragging his heart through the mud.

So this is why Rick is at the loft all alone. He wants to just collapse of the couch and cry. She had just walked out on their relationship, saying that he wasn't serious about them. But that was where she was wrong. He knew she started questioning their relationship after the incident with Eric Vaughn. He tried his best to advert the situation, and everything seemed fine in the last couple of days. He knew how risky it would be, but in the end hopefully the pain would be worth it. It was all set to be perfect. He would get her to come over one night after work, with Chinese takeout set our waiting for her. She would be Kate. Not Detective Beckett. Whilst eating her food, she would open her fortune cookie only to find a ring waiting inside; with a message reading '_Will you marry me, Kate?'_ He had been planning it for months and was going to finally put it into action in 3 days, on their one year anniversary.

But that was never going to happen now. She made it pretty clear she was choosing her job over him. Over what they have spent 4 years building together. It was all coming to an end. Always obviously didn't have the same meaning to her as it did to him.

Rick walked over to his drawer by his desk, reaching to find the secret compartment that the ring was resting in. His emotions were in over drive. He didn't know whether he was angry at her, sad, or whether just frustrated at himself for running everything. He twirled the ring in his finger for a few minutes, before his anger reached boiling point. He threw the ring somewhere into the living room, before collapsing onto the floor, tears streaming freely down his face.

His always was gone.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A second chapter for those that requested it. And because I hated myself for leaving the last chapter the way I did.**

* * *

She was just going to go in quickly and get the rest of her stuff that she had left there. She already had a key and the lights were all off so she assumed he was at the Old Haunt.

She hated herself right now for what she had done to him. But she couldn't see a way that saw them living out the happy ending they both dreamed of. There was no way Rick was going to leave the city. It would mean leaving Alexis and Martha and that was something she could never ask him to do.

It was raining outside, unusual for a day in May. She had to run from the cab to his apartment and ended up soaked in water. Luckily she had left several pairs of clothing at his place that she could change into one of them.

She was greeted by the doorman as she entered the building but rode the elevator in absolute silence. She reached the loft and used the key that he had given it to her when he had broken his leg. It came as a surprise to her. But he had said it was only for when she would leave work late and he wouldn't be up when she got home. She was planning to leave it on the counter before she left.

She walked straight in, using only the lights from the street to guide her way. She walked past the couch and noticed something bouncing off the moon light. She went to see what it was, her detective instincts kicking in. As she reached down she was startled when she heard the sound of books crashing down in his office. She jumped out and pulled out her gun. She was relieved when Castle appeared a few moments later after placing the books back on his shelf.

She didn't know what emotions bubbled to the surface when he saw her in his loft. A part of him wanted to just kick her out and never see her again, but the other half, the part that consumed him, told him to give her the shirt that rested no 3 feet away. He caved and tossed her the dry piece of clothing that she so desperately needed.

He stood back and just stared at her. After all she was in his home at this ridiculous hour of the night.

"I just came to get my stuff." She finally spoke after he gave her a quizzical look. Rick stepped aside and let her grab the stuff she had left.

She gathered them all in hand as she left his bedroom. He was seated by the island in the kitchen drowning himself in scotch. She hated herself so much right now. She was the cause of his pain. A promise she made with herself to never repeat. She had to get out of her and fast.

She quickly scurried towards the door only pausing when she hears a clatter on the floorboard. Thinking she had dropped something she bent down to retrieve it. However it was something she had never seen before.

"Rick what is this?" She held up the 18 caret diamond ring, with the delicate gold band. As she inspected it, how could she not when it was this beautiful, she noticed that there were some letters engraved on the inside of the band. _Always_.

Castle couldn't form any words. Perhaps he was intoxicated or perhaps he just didn't know how to respond. This was nothing like he planned. But she was about to leave him and go for God knows how long. It wasn't the way he wanted this to happen but he was never one to be perfect.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"

* * *

_End of Castle episode 24, 'Watershed.' Roll credits._

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
